


Butterfly

by natanije



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ....meeps quietly, ...i hope you can like her?, ...i hope you can like this story?, F/M, OC is a bit of a grey character, she is kind though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: She wanted a peaceful life, that was the reason she moved to Japan in the first place. But of course, in Ikebukuro, life is anything but peaceful, especially when she gets herself tangled in between two people known as the Most Dangerous. She doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry, really. Guess a peaceful life is not for her, after all. Shizuo/OC/Izaya.





	1. Opening

Her name is weird.

Or at the very least, weird when people hear it the first time around.

Farfalla.

In Italian, it means Butterfly.

Now, why her parents named her as such when she is in no way an Italian, well, people have weird naming sense once in awhile. Some people name others based off of famous people or beloved fictional characters, some names are based off of creativity alone. There are people here with weird names, like Selamat that literally translates to 'safe' or 'congratulations', even Natal which translates into 'Christmas' simply because that person is born on the 25th of December. Now combine Selamat with Natal and you get the literal translation of 'Merry Christmas'.

Strange name indeed.

With the knowledge that her name can be worse off than the literal meaning of Buterfly, she doesn't think her name is that weird.

Though perhaps the weirdness comes when it is combined with her family name: Hadiwidjaja. For such an... oriental name, so to speak, to be combined with an Italian word, many can argue that it is a weird combination indeed.

Her particular name aside, she likes to think of herself as perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Everyone has a special quality within themselves, one or two or perhaps more things that differ them from another. Within that perspective itself, it can be said that people are, in a way, all unique and different. Henceforth, where does the term 'normal' come from? How can someone say that one person is normal while the other is not? What is the quality that determines whether you are 'normal' and not? Perhaps it is a matter of perspective, norms, even culture. For a loud obnoxious person will be seen as strange within a conservative community while a silent, withdrawn person will be seen equally strange within the community full of outgoing people.

Within her own perspective, she is a very ordinary and normal person. Everyday, her new experiences changes something within her but at the same time, there are still parts of herself that will never change no matter what. An ordinary day coming after another and another, filled with mundane things that she can take pleasure in or grumble about how boring some things are.

She has the things she likes and things she dislikes, her own hobbies and ways to pass time, her preferences, the people that she likes, her morals and her line of thoughts. She has things she hates, experiences and memories she'd rather forget, people she dislikes and avoids, people she'd like to forget, things she will never do and many others.

They are all things that people generally have, therefore she is a normal person.

Perhaps her criteria in terms of 'normality' is a bit crooked, but she judges in accordance to how she likes to judge. If people have their own standards regarding normal or not, that in itself is not that much of a problem for her, for this is her life, her views, and her thoughts. She can listen to what people think but that doesn't mean they will change her mind so easily and vice versa. When she sets her mind into something, she won't be easily swayed.

Just like how her own parents, family, and friends cannot keep her from moving to Japan.

She wants a new life, a better one.

A new start, so to say.

She wants to be away from those seemingly unending attempts to change who she is, to keep her within the social circle that she cannot keep up with, to be seen along with her past mistakes and regrets, to be seen as tainted and broken and deserved of pity and she _hates_ it. She hates, she hates, she hates, and she _hates_ to the point of breaking, to the point where she is tempted to give up, to the point where she shakily gets back up because there will be no place for her if she gives up, there will be no _changing_ if she gives up, so she cannot give up now. Not now.

And then, a person calls out to her.

**If you want, why don't you come here?**

She sees a chance, an opportunity, a way out no matter how small it is, and she takes it.

It's not exactly because she has friends there (internet friends are to be trusted with a grain of salt after all), but mostly because there will be no people she will know in such a personal level (except for, perhaps, her aforementioned internet friends, but even there are things she doesn't and will never tell them, her trust in them be damned), in a new place she can truly get the fresh start she hungers for.

She is not that naive to think that everything will be better and perfect once she gets into a new country. There will be hardships, she will face new problems there, and she knows that.

But a new start is a new start, and with that train of thought within her mind, she boards to Japan.

* * *

Ikebukuro is a commercial and entertainment district.

She figures that she can get a job there, with its many places that require employees. With her own researches online as well as the stories from her internet friends (who either reside in Ikebukuro or just has an unhealthy obsession with it, considering how much the place is discussed within the group chat), she decides to go to Ikebukuro.

There are many kinds of people in that district; not only Asians such as herself, but tourists from Europe and alike. She doesn't stick out like a sore thumb at all, and perhaps the people in this place, in this town, is so used with newcomers that they will accept her easily when she looks for a job.

That will be taken care of sometime later, for in a new place, adaptation takes first priority and she has enough money to perhaps last her a few weeks with careful usage of money before she has to really work for food.

And so, within her first day in Ikebukuro (her arrival doesn't count, for she was tired when she arrived and barely bothered to care to look around her surroundings when she had to clean her small apartment up), she sets herself to do some look-around. Though Ikebukuro is large in itself and perhaps she won't be able to really look at _everything_ when the day ends, but at the very least she'll know where some things are and notes some places that look for new employees and what not.

Taking out her phone, she thumbs in her password and logs into a chatroom, noting that most of her internet friends are online as well.

**Usagi has entered the chatroom.**

As per expectation, it is the loud one that pounces on her first and foremost.

****Kanra: USAGI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** **

******Kanra: You're back!** ** **

******Kanra: Are you in Japan now?** ** **

******Kanra: Hey, hey, you didn't say anything for THREE DAYS! Where were you?! I thought you died in a plane crash or somethin'!** ** **

******Kanra: If you died, this chatroom will be shy one rabbit pet and that must be avoided at all costs!** ** **

******Kanra: Can you imagine this chatroom without a rabbit pet!? What a catastrophe!** ** **

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, her lips curl upward in a small smile. Trust Kanra to be equally annoying and endearing at the same time, really. Leaning on the nearest brick wall, she settles with standing on the sidewalk as she replies to one of her internet friends, and in actuality, the one person who offers her to move to Ikebukuro in the first place.

******Usagi: Yes, Kanra, I am back.** ** **

********Usagi: I am, in fact, in Japan right now. Specifically, Ikebukuro. I was busy for the past few days packing, being in plane that totally didn't crash, unpacking, cleaning my apartment, and sleeping, so sorry that I couldn't be in this chatroom at all times, Your Highness.** ** ** **

******Usagi: and are you saying that I'm your pet?** ** **

Her reply is immediate.

******Kanra: Well, I didn't know, there could be plane crashes that happened and didn't get broadcasted yet! Or you could die being mugged while in your way to your apartment or you got run over by a truck** ** **

******Kanra: Or got kidnapped by yakuza** ** **

******Kanra: Or got kidnapped by the Headless Rider** ** **

******Kanra: Or got crushed by a vending machine...** ** **

********Kanra: Anything can happen in Ikebukuro!** ** ** **

******Kanra: especially the vending machine** ** **

******Kanra: flying vending machines are, like, a thing** ** **

******Kanra: and yes of course, you're Usagi-chan! That explains everything!** ** **

******Usagi: ...** ** **

******Usagi: I have so many questions for all of the things you listed just now.** ** **

******Usagi: But I have a feeling you won't answer so I'll just stay quiet** ** **

******Kanra: Teehee!** ** **

******Setton: How's your day in Ikebukuro so far, Usagi-san?** ** **

The interruption is not unwelcome, for Setton is arguably her first friend who resides in Japan, and she had already been chatting back and forth with them for months before she got invited to the group chat she now resides in. Setton was, and is, the person she feels at ease the most within the group chat. They're kind, calm, and in a way, caring. There were times before when she simply went to their side to tell her about her day when she was sad, and Setton didn't mind (or at the very least, they said that), they simply listened and offered encouraging words and/or advice.

They talked about lots of things, from Ikebukuro to the town Farfalla is from, many delicious foods and drinks, even bizarre things like ghosts, folktales, legends, and aliens.

Between the people within the group chat, she can say that she trusts Setton the most.

******Usagi: It's soooo crowded! Kinda reminds me of Jakarta, to be honest. The crowd part, that is.** ** **

******Usagi: I'm currently walking around the place for a little bit** ** **

******Usagi: Any suggestions for places that I must visit?** ** **

******Usagi: Like, for entertainment, where I can find cheap foods, and others...** ** **

******Kanra: oh, oh, oH! Russian Sushi is the best place to find good sushi!** ** **

******Kanra: and well, there are other famous places of course like Sunshine and others but you can find them on the internet!** ** **

******Kanra: There are some cheap ramen stands, too, like Ichiraku...** ** **

******Kanra: but for sushi it's definitely Russian Sushi!** ** **

******Usagi: Russian... Are you pulling my leg?** ** **

******Setton: No, there is really a sushi bar called Russian Sushi** ** **

******Usagi: What. Seriously?** ** **

******Setton: Yeah. I haven't really tasted it myself but people say the sushi there are good** ** **

******Usagi: I think I'll give it a try, then** ** **

******Kanra: You should! I love the sushi there!** ** **

******Kanra: maybe we can even meet because of sushi~** ** **

******Usagi: Heh, maybe.** ** **

******Usagi: Where is this Russian Sushi located?** ** **

Receiving the instructions from the excited gossip queen, she sets out toward this... Russian Sushi. It's a strange name, but understandable when Setton explains how the chef is Russian, and _wow_ , she doesn't expect to eat something so exotic (when she counts in the chef who is not Japanese) the first time she gets here. Yesterday was just... cup ramen. If the sushi is as good as Kanra and Setton said it to be, perhaps she can even be a regular, considering she likes sushi and its not too far location with her apartment.

Within around five minutes of walking, the Russian Sushi sign is visible to her, as clear as day.

The next thing that catches her eye, though, is the... big... _huge_ man who is handing out flyers in front of the restaurant, a big smile on his face. The man's eyes catch her own and she has to suppress a startled squeak at the sudden eye contact. Considering that she _is_ planning to get inside the restaurant, she braves herself to walk forward, albeit rather hesitantly. Gaping in front of a stranger (and gaping _because_ of the stranger) is hardly a polite thing to do, especially when the stranger who is mostlikely a waiter is wearing such a friendly smile on his face, she smiles back a little bit.

"Ojou-chan!" The man's voice booms, waving one of the flyers in front of her, "come eat in Russian Sushi! Want to eat Sushi? Sushi good! Make you happy! You won't die if you eat just once!"

That's... a unique way to invite customers.

The last line is funny though, if a bit ominous, and she can't help but to let out a small giggle. He definitely didn't mean to make it sound like the sushi is poisoned, right? Judging from his accent and broken Japanese, she can safely assume that this person is perhaps a Russian, though maybe African-American? Hm, she's not too good in judging someone's race, and she doesn't want to offend, thus keeps her mouth shut about her own assumptions.

"Okay," she nods, "if I can get a table for one, Mr...?"

"The name's Simon Brezhnev!" The man's smile seems to get even bigger, "come in, come in! Sushi good!" He walks with her inside, greeting the person behind the counter. "Dennis! Sushi for the Ojou-chan!"

"Thank you, Simon," giving a polite bow at the man, who smiles and waves at her before going back outside to gather more customers, she settles her gaze toward the man, who is mostlikely the chef, named Dennis, who nods curtly at Simon's words. Farfalla shuffles her feet, sitting at the nearest empty seat and looks around, noting the calm and nice atmosphere within the restaurant.

Drumming her fingers on her thighs, the woman asks for low budget recommendations, receiving a twitch of lips from the rather stoic chef, who answers to her questions accordingly.

...Damn.

Kanra wasn't exaggerating. It _is_ delicious.

"I believe," she starts as soon as she finishes her meal, "that you have just gained yourself a new regular, sir."

This time, the chef does let out a small smile of amusement, nodding pleasantly at her.

"Do come again."

Farfalla smiles.

"I will."

Paying for her food, Farfalla gives one last nod of acknowledgement along with a smile before she walks out, spotting Simon still giving out flyers to other people. Most runs away without even a glance back, others take the flyer with trembling hands, or gape at his big, intimidating look. Huh... People are scared of him? She _did_ get intimidated at first glance, but she thinks that his kind eyes and smile actually dissipate most fear lurking inside of her, and after speaking to him for a little bit, she finds him as not all that scary.

Well. Not that she can scold all these people for judging Simon based on his looks only. Prejudice runs deep in any place within the world, and she thinks she herself has her own set of prejudices.

Shrugging, she decides to stop mulling about it. She'll return here anyway, the sushi is good and there are cheap ones around.

"Ojou-chan!" Simon greets her, having spotting her walking out of the restaurant. Farfalla blinks in surprise, not exactly expecting to be called out. The man smies, waving the flyer at her, "Did you eat well? Sushi good?"

Blinking, her shoulders relax as she smiles. "Yeah, it was good. Thank you, Simon." And after a few moment of hesitation, adds. "And you can call me Farfalla, I don't mind."

His eyes lighten upon the reveal of her name, "Farfalla! Butterfly, yes? Italian!"

She nods, still smiling. "Only the name though, I'm sure you noticed."

The man smiles, and she waves at him as she walks away.

Welp.

Guess she just gains a friend.

* * *

**Usagi: So**

**Usagi: I just ate Russian Sushi**

**Kanra: Aaaand? It's good, right?!**

**Usagi: It is**

**Usagi: the waiter is really nice, too**

**Setton: Ah, the big man?**

**Usagi: Yeah**

**Usagi: I think I'm going to be a regular there**

**Kanra: See! It's good! You have to thank me for that, Usagi-chan, by telling me one of your most embarrassing secret!**

**Usagi: sure**

**Usagi: I am, apparently, not wearing any underwear right now**

**Setton: ...**

**Setton: You're joking, right?**

**Usagi: I am.**

**Usagi: Were you worried, Setton-san?**

**Setton: A little bit.**

**Kanra: USAGI-CHAAAANNNNN**

**Kanra: HOW COULD YOU**

**Kanra: I BELIEVED IN YOU**

**Usagi: Pfft. Yeah, right.**

**Usagi: Anyway**

**Usagi: Thank you for the recommendation, you guys.**

**Usagi: I'm gonna do my own exploring now. I'll chat you guys later.**

**Kanra: Sure! I am still waiting for your embarrassing secret!**

**Usagi: Over my dead body.**

**Setton: Have a good day!**

**Usagi: Thank you, Setton-san!**

**Usagi: Well, then. I'm off.**

**\- Usagi just left the chatroom -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Tanaka Taro has entered the chatroom -**

 


	2. Opening II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there happens lots of chatting

 

**\- Tanaka Taro has entered the chatroom -**

**Tanaka Taro: Good evening~**

**Setton: Evening**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, Setton-san**

**Tanaka Taro: Actually, I'm going to live in Ikebukuro starting tomorrow**

**Setton: Whoa, nice**

**Setton: You might end up near my neighborhood**

**Tanaka Taro: Yeah, I might**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, I just read the previous chat**

**Tanaka Taro: So Usagi-san ended up here earlier than me~**

**Setton: Yeah, she did plan her move before you did**

**Tanaka Taro: True, true~**

**Tanaka Taro: But to know we're both in Ikebukuro now, when usually we're from different countries...**

**Tanaka Taro: it's a bit surreal...**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, anyway, today I'm still signing in from my parents' house**

**Tanaka Taro: But from tomorrow onwards I will be logging in from an apartment near Sunshine**

**Setton: Welcome to Ikebukuro.**

**Tanaka Taro: Thank you!!**

**Setton: I haven't said it to Usagi yet...**

**Tanaka Taro: You can tell her that when she logs in next!**

**Tanaka Taro: We're both newcomers so we will have to learn much things from you~**

**Setton: I'll do my best, then.**

* * *

Her third day in Ikebukuro runs on pretty smoothly.

With milk and sandwich for breakfast, she sets out to look around once more, to take in the details of the foreign city she is in at the moment. When she passes by Russian Sushi, she makes sure to wave and smile at Simon, who returns the pleasantries. Clad in white polo shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers, she is comfortable during her outing. In fact, she thinks she's a bit like a tourist, considering how she is very new in both this country and this city. She takes her time to enjoy the sights of many architecture, window shopping in many places, even mentally noting the various places she can buy her daily necessities and comparing their prices.

She hasn't gained any significant friends other than her internet ones, as well as the occasional Simon, but she isn't in that much of a hurry to get as many friends as possible. While loneliness is a common thing that she dislikes in her life, she is also an introvert with her own criteria of friends, and she is quite the type that rather she has little friends she really likes rather than a huge amount of friends she doesn't really feel a close connection to. She's had her own experiences in the latter and the loneliness she felt even when she was in a huge group was so intense that she's come to hate it.

She doesn't want to end up in the wrong group. She doesn't want to end up befriending someone who will betray her either. And yet to realize she's in the wrong group or that she's befriended the wrong person, she has to face the full burnt of the mistake first. She is well aware of that. Which is why she tells herself over and over again to take everything in with a grain of salt.

 _Don't let other people's words sway you_ , she reminds herself.

_Don't judge other people by other people's judgement._

_My opinion is my own, but it is alright to take in advice from other people._

All in all, it sums up into the phrase: Be careful.

She's ready, she thinks. She can take what this city might give her. She is a fairly normal person after all, and as long as she doesn't get into some shady business, she'll be fine. It's not like she's interested in those 'shady business' either. That is too much of a trouble for her to handle and she is fairly certain whatever shady businesses are available here cross her moral compass.

So... nope.

Not going that way.

She'll just live a peaceful life, out of trouble.

It's not that hard to do that.

....Right?

\- A loud crashing sound can be heard from somewhere far from her right, and she glances at the possible source in surprise, before shaking her head and continues on with her walk.

It's none of her business.

* * *

 

**Kanra: Good evening~**

**Tanaka Taro: Ah, Kanra-san!**

**Tanaka Taro: You're online?!**

**Kanra: I had to take a call~**

**Kanra: Ah**

**Kanra: I just finished reading the log**

**Kanra: You're coming to Tokyo?**

**Kanra: Congratulations~**

**Kanra: Can we meet offline sometime?**

**Tanaka Taro: Sure! That seems nice**

**Kanra: Right~**

**Kanra: With Usagi-chan too~ I can give both of you a tour~**

**Kanra: I bet it will be fun~~ Especially if she's as grumpy as she is in this chat~**

**Tanaka Taro: Ahaha, I think she's only grumpy when you tease her too much, Kanra-san**

**Kanra: Really now?**

**Kanra: Ah, speaking about offline meetings**

**Kanra: Lots of people meet online to commit suicide, right?**

**Setton: Ah, yeah, it was popular for a while**

**Setton: They'd meet online, then make a suicide pact....**

**Tanaka Taro: What an unpleasant topic**

**Tanaka Taro: But those kind of stories haven't made the news lately, have they?**

**Setton: People might have failed to kill themselves...**

**Kanra: Or there might be lots of incidents still**

**Kanra: but no one's noticed they're still happening~**

**Kanra: Maybe no bodies have been found...**

**Tanaka Taro: ...Uwahhh....**

**Setton: That's inappropriate**

**Kanra: Speaking of which, there have been lots of missing people cases recently**

**Tanaka Taro: ?**

**Tanaka Taro: Like they made the news?**

**Kanra: Well..**

**Kanra: Most of them are about illegal aliens...**

**Kanra: or kids who've run away from home...**

**Kanra: But apparently many of them occur between Ikebukuro and Shibuya.**

* * *

For dinner, should it be sushi?

Hmm, choices, choices.

She knows Russian Sushi is good but to eat sushi two days in a row simply because she only knows that restaurant is a bit....

Or she can eat ramen again?

Or sandwich...

Or take-out bento?

Humming to herself, she looks around. There has to be some other places she can visit perhaps regularly for take-outs, though she believes it is better if she can cook, thus mentally noting to herself to do grocery shopping tomorrow  _and_ actual active job hunting. Can't keep on relying on whatever money she has left for this week, after all. She has to start searching for jobs or doom herself to a life in hunger or worse, debt.

Eugh.

Shaking the thought away, she lets herself to walk around aimlessly for some more, looking around for a restaurant or food stand that might catch her eye.

That is when she sees it.

Or, well, when she sees them.

Two people, a man and a woman, carrying a full body-sized cardboard of a fictional character she doesn't know of.

One word:  _Whoa._

She doesn't know people can actually buy cardboard like that?!?? Wait, that store actually sells such things?! Her inner fangirl is screaming at her to buy whatever catches her eye, but the rational part of herself lets her to calm down. Calm. She doesn't have any real job yet, she can't spend money foolishly!

But well...

It's not like she cannot do window shopping either.

With a smile, she ignores a boy who slammed onto the cardboard--a crime for all of the fans out there, she is very sure of that! What if it breaks?!--and makes her merry way into the store.

Dinner can wait!

* * *

 

That store was heaven.

She makes sure to return there when she's gained enough money to spend on entertainment, just so she can sate her fangirl soul. While picky with shows, once she likes something it is a guaranteed she'll squeal--whether mentally or outwardly--at the very sight of her current obsession. Like Hanejima Yuuhei, for example. His dramas are so top-notch, although sometimes rather bizarre when it comes to plot, but overall they're good in her opinion.

And it helps that he's such a cool guy.

Very handsome.

Suppressing a squeal at her thoughts, she makes a bee line toward the nearby food stand that offers cheap bento, ordering a rather delicious looking one just in time to see a vending machine flying in the air.

She looks back at the bento in display, before pausing and turning her attention back at the vending machine that is now on its way down back to earth.

She can't help but to gape.

Vending machine.

That's a vending machine.

That's... What... What made that vending machine  _jump_?! She's fairly certain there is no heavy vehicles around to uproot such thing and--

Is that someone  _roaring_? And someone  _screaming?!_

What in the seven hells is going on?!

"Geez, again?" The woman at the food stall shakes her head, and Farfalla blinks, closing her gaping mouth.

"Um, ma'am, just... what is that?..." She points rather weakly at the spot where she's seen the vending machine a few moments ago, smiling nervously.

"Hm? Oh, that would be Heiwajima Shizuo," the middle aged woman nods sagely, "He has this strange super strength, and a really short temper too."

"Super... strength? So... That vending machine was uprooted by a man?!"

"Oh, yes, it was," the woman packs the bento Farfalla ordered few moments ago, accepting the money she automatically offers to the woman. "Better stay away from that man,  _Ojou-chan._ He is dangerous!"

"Thank you," Farfalla says weakly, accepting the take-out bento. Her eyes linger on the air where the vending machine was seen by her very own eyes, still disbelieving of this notion that a single man had uprooted a  _vending machine_ out of all things... and possibly attacked a man, too, judging by that previous shrieking.

A man with monstrous strength...

And a temper, too, apparently.

So... Ikebukuro has its own version of Hulk...?

....

....What the hell?

That's...  _Wow_. She knows she'll end up seeing whole different kinds of people here, that she'll see new things here, just... she's not expecting to see Hulk. Definitely not a Japanese Hulk either.

She's curious now, though not nearly as suicidal as to approach this Ikebukuro-Hulk personally.

Well, she has a gossip queen as a friend, so...

Perhaps Kanra or Setton can tell her more about this?

Maybe she'll ask them after dinner.

No, scratch that.

After dinner  _and_ shower.

She stinks.

* * *

 

**\- Usagi has entered the chatroom -**

**Kanra: USAGI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Kanra: How is your day? Did you meet any color gangs? Or yakuza? Or maybe nearly crushed by a random vending machine?**

**Usagi: Why is it that everytime I log in, you ask about my demise?**

**Kanra: Your reactions are always so funny, so~**

**Usagi: ....**

**Usagi: Rude**

**Usagi: Anyway, I did see a random vending machine**

**Kanra: Really?!**

**Usagi: Yes.**

**Usagi: there are a lot of vending machines in the streets**

**Kanra: ....**

**Kanra: Usagi-chan, that's not what I meant!**

**Usagi: Well, I did see one flying today**

**Usagi: And before you ask, no, I did not get crushed**

**Usagi: Someone said it was flying because of a guy**

**Usagi: I forgot his name**

**Usagi: Heiji something Shiwo**

**Setton: Ah... I know that person**

**Tanaka Taro: Ahhh! I saw that too!**

**Usagi: You do?**

**Kanra: Everyone knows him!**

**Kanra: and his name is Heiwajima Shizuo, not Heiji Shiwo**

**Usagi: shut up**

**Usagi: I didn't know him**

**Usagi: It was an honest mistake**

**Kanra: It sure was~**

**Kanra: anyway~ Heiwajima Shizuo is some sort of a famous person**

**Kanra: He's really strong**

**Kanra: just like a monster**

**Usagi: You mean Hulk, right?**

**Kanra: What?**

**Usagi: Uh. A reference.**

**Usagi: I think it's more like _Hulk_ rather than  _monster_**

**Usagi: the term 'monster' is a bit...**

**Usagi: Hulk is more fitting!**

**Kanra: Usagi-chan, you're such a nerd**

**Usagi: oh shut up**

**Usagi: You're a nerd yourself**

**Usagi: Neeeeeeeerd.**

**Usagi: Anyway, I just read the log**

**Usagi: Welcome to Ikebukuro, Tanaka-san**

**Tanaka Taro: Thank you, Usagi-san!**

**Setton: Ah!!!!**

**Setton: Usagi-san, welcome to Ikebukuro!**

**Setton: Sorry it's late**

**Usagi: Haha**

**Usagi: Thank you, Setton-san**

**Usagi: So**

**Usagi: Black Bike?**

**Tanaka Taro: Yeah, I saw it today! Setton-san, too, Kanra-san, too!**

**Usagi: Heeeeeh...**

**Usagi: I didn't.**

**Usagi: Maybe I was already home...**

**Usagi: Or maybe I already plugged in my earphones...**

**Setton: Maybe next time you can see it**

**Usagi: Maybe?**

**Usagi: I don't really care though...**

**Kanra: You don't? Why?! It's such an interesting thing! A real life urban legend!**

**Usagi: Hmm... Well... Seeing is one thing, I guess, since I am a bit curious myself, but it's not really my top priority**

**Usagi: my top priority is**

**Usagi: a job**

**Kanra: I have a job ready for you, Usagi-chan!**

**Usagi: Oh?**

**Kanra: Job as my secretary, how's that?**

**Usagi: Pass**

**Tanaka Taro: That's a really quick answer...**

**Tanaka Taro: By the way...**

**Tanaka Taro: Who is Dotachin?**

**Usagi: Dotachin? Dotachin Who?**

**Kanra: Yes**

**Usagi: What?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE IS THE HUMAN INTERACTION????? Next chapter.


End file.
